My Episodes!
by Nessa Lissesul
Summary: Here are TV-like Episodes with FF7, Legend of the Dragoon, and Lord of the Rings! Please, tell me if u like them!
1. Chapter 4: ShinRa Party!

Episode 4  
  
Cast: Nessa Lissesul Larien Elendil Lúthien Sîrfalas Lloyd Wolfe Albert Shana Sephiroth Vincent Tifa Yuffie Cloud Aeris Dart & Shinra  
  
Nessa: that last one was interesting.  
  
Lloyd: *munching on donuts* yup (Cloud comes flying in, accompanied by Aeris) Cloud: Ouch. Lloyd: What happened? (Dart and Shana come flying in next) Dart: Ouch (Seph and Lúthien come in grinning) Nessa: I don't wanna know Cloud: How come we always get beat up? Nessa: Hey! I've done plenty of nice things for you! I let you marry Aeris, and Dart marry Shana!  
  
Dart: *sigh* she's right, of course  
  
(Everyone files in) Nessa: I wish I had my Urolókë with me Cloud: You are speaking gibberish Nessa: Fluently (Seph appears with party hats, with balloons on them) Reno: *laughing* what kind of hats are those?! (Seph looks hurt, and heads for his couch. Then he decides he is the Almighty Sephiroth and decides Reno can't make fun of him. He whips out his Masamune, and lines it up with Reno's throat)  
  
Nessa: I'd love to see you to do that, but I can't let you. Besides these hats are great. (Hands them out)  
  
Reno: *cracking up* Rude! That hat looks great with your baldness! (Rude frowns) Elena: But- (receives a warning look from Tseng. She reluctantly puts it on) Nessa: Lets get some music (Heads for rack, and pulls out a Linkin Park Cd) (The whole room is in great Chaos. Everyone is eating, drinking, dancing, or wrecking things. Seph bounces onto the floor and break dances. Rufus, who had a little too much to drink, soon joins him. They dance crazily for quite some time. )  
  
Lloyd: Whew!  
  
Nessa: Maybe we should take away those drinks  
  
Cloud: No way!  
  
Aeris: Wow.pretty flowers  
  
(Aeris and Cloud spin around on the rug, and it flies out from beneath them. They fall over, and are very slaphappy. They are laughing and laughing. Larien watches them worriedly)  
  
Larien: They've had way too much.  
  
Wolfe: Way too much  
  
Vincent: Let's lock them up.  
  
(Cloud and Aeris are wrapped and tied in straight jackets, and thrown into a closet. They can still be heard giggling)  
  
Lúthien: *sigh*  
  
Albert: that should hold them until the sober up  
  
Tifa: At least no one's gotten hurt yet  
  
Lúthien: yup Seph: Whoo-hoo! *Spins dizzily* Wolfe: Seph just went crazy (Seph can be seen in the background, crashing into stuff, and finally falling onto his couch, where Lúthien is sitting)  
  
Lúthien: Excuse me.  
  
Seph: *looking up* Why hello Lúthien! How are you?! Lúthien: Um.fine Seph: *sits up and clears throat* sorry. Alcohol doesn't usually affect me. Reno: I feel like I have a hangover Elena: You probably do Reno, so no more! Reno: Dang Yuffie: I see Materia! Vincent: Lets lock her up too Tifa: good idea (They hear a screech of laughter coming from Cloud's closet. Nessa turns off the CD player.)  
  
Reno: Wazat for? Nessa: *clears everyone's mind, so they are back to normal* Cloud: What am I doing in a closet?! Yuffie: AUGH! Tseng: Okay.that was interesting Rufus: What should we do now? Nessa: Well.I dunno Seph: Let's tell stories Tifa: Like When Vincent's claw got disconnected, and his niece tried to flush it.  
  
Lloyd: Or like when Nessa tripped at her prom.  
  
Nessa How do you know about that?!  
  
(Larien and Lúthien are laughing, remembering that night) Cloud: Or like when Aeris died! Seph: Muahahahaha Vincent: Or when Tifa terrorized everyone in her sleep Aeris: It took me a week to get the marker off. Nessa: or like when Larien fell out of my tree! Seph: Or like when Dart died! Dart: I didn't die. Seph: whoops, I must be reading the future. Seph: *tells horribly gruesome and gross story* Nessa: that's enough stories for me. Lúthien: now what? Nessa: have you ever heard of Weird Al? Lúthien: Yup Nessa: Ever heard Ode To A Superhero?  
  
Lúthien: I think. Nessa: Norman was billionaire scientist, who never had time for son. Then things went screwy, and before you knewy, he was trying to kill everyone. He has a dumb power ranger's mask, but he's scarier without it on. Mary Jane don't cry, you can give a try, again when he sequel comes around. Lúthien: Oh yea! Larien: You'll have to send it to me! Nessa: heard of Anakin Guy? Lloyd: nope Nessa: it's sung o American Pie. Here's the chorus: My, my this here Anakin guy, maybe Vader someday later, but now's he's just a small fry. He left his home, and kissed him mommy goodbye, sayin soon I'm gonna be a Jedi. soon I'm gonna be a Jedi.  
  
Lloyd: Oh yeah!  
  
Nessa: I'm having writer's block  
  
Yuffie: *coming back in with Reno and a bottle of sake* Wee!  
  
Tifa: Yuffie, you're not old enough!  
  
Yuffie: *hic* I don't care. Reno just glared at the bartender, and he gave it to me, and Rude was with him, so.  
  
Tifa: you gave her liquor?!  
  
Reno: *shrug*  
  
Rude: . her idea.  
  
Vincent: *sigh* Nessa: You're lucky Vince. People write fan fics about you. Vincent: Yeah. But I also get paired up with Yuffie quite often. Nessa: Oh, yeah. Vincent: And you might get paired up with Dart. Nessa: Augh! Elena: and I get paired up with Reno. Reno: And I get paired up with Yuffie. Vincent: And hopefully sometimes Tifa. Seph: and I'm stuck w/ Aeris! Cloud: hey! Albert: I'm usually with Shana. Dart: Hey! Lúthien: And I' m with Legolas. Seph: Who in the heck is Legolas? Lúthien: an extremely cute elf. Albert: hey! Larien: Just like Wolfe Wolfe: *blush* Nessa: and Lloyd Lloyd: *blush* Seph: *blush* Lúthien: Seph? What are you blushing for? Seph: I dunno, it gives my something to do. Lúthien: Ah. Seph: Hey.I haven't got to use my Masamune yet! Nessa: here *gives him Heidiger* go crazy. Heidiger: AUGH!!!!!!!!! Seph: Mwahahaha Vincent: Isn't that the Monty Python guy? Tifa: Yes. Nessa: is anyone else hungry? Larien: I am Nessa: guess what guys? You're going to go on another quest tomorrow! Turks: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nessa: Oh yes. Rufus: fine. Vincent: I'm writing a fan fic right now. Reno: a Fan Fic about yourself? Vincent: Yes Reno: Whatever, Vampy. Vincent: I'm not a vampire! I'll prove it! (Vincent walks to a mirror and looks in it. He doesn't have a reflection) Vincent: a little help here, Nessa? Nessa: okay (Vince looks in the mirror, and sees a reflection this time) Vincent: see?! (The window opens, and Lúthien looks at it. It's a full moon. She grins at Seph.)  
  
Seph: It's time (They both transform into Werewolves. Seph has sleek silver fur, with spikes in his back, and glowing green eyes. Lúthien has sleek brown fur, and blood-red eyes. They grin, and take off towards Heidigger)  
  
Hojo: Did I miss the party?  
  
Nessa: Yes.  
  
(Hojo screams as Lúthien takes after him.)  
  
Vincent: Um.Lúthien. I wouldn't do that; you don't know where it's been. Lúthien: *dropping Hojo out of her jaws* oh, yea. (Seph caught Heidiger, and was successfully chewing on him.) Lúthien: Do you know where that's been?! Seph: *spitting Heidiger out* good point (Disappointed, they changed back into their usual form.) Lúthien: Dangit. Seph: We need cleaner game. Lúthien: Like someone who washes alot. (They both turn to look at Cloud, who washes every chance he gets, to keep his hair nice and perfect)  
  
Cloud: I'm not even going to bother to run Seph: We trained you people to well. Lúthien: Hey! It's the last page. Lloyd: Hey! What about the quote of the day? Reno: Don't give others a piece of your mind unless you can afford it. Elena: Wow. That's the most intelligent thing you have ever said. Reno: Shut up. Tseng: *gives them both a 'look'* Lloyd: And we're going to make Yuffie a Turk. Rufus: Perfect material, she can steal things. Rude: As long as it isn't from us. (Yuffie, Elena, and Reno's jaws drop) Yuffie: *excitedly* ME?! A-a Turk?! Reno: Somebody shoot me please. Seph: I'll do it. Hey Vince! Can I borrow your gun?! Vincent: okay. But I wanna watch Nessa: Reno, better run. Reno: Better than Yuffie. Yuffie: HEY! 


	2. Episdoe 1: The beginning

Episode 1  
  
Cast: Nessa Lissesul Larien Elendil Lúthien Sîrfalas Lloyd Wolfe Albert Shana Sephiroth Vincent Tifa Yuffie Cloud Aeris Dart & Shinra!  
  
The scene is set in a spacious room filled with cushions and chair, and a few couches spread out. This is the Headquarters. Everyone, but Lloyd, is present, sitting some place. Sephiroth: *whilst sharpening his Masamune* A hunting I will go, a hunting I will go, I plan on killing someone, so a hunting I will go. Cloud: *looks worried*is it just me.or is he frightening? Sephiroth: *looks at cloud evilly and returns to sharpening* Cloud: *gulps* Dart: Nope he's scary. Sephiroth: *innocently* what? It's the only song I know! Yuffie: I'm not surprised. Nessa: Um.interesting song Seph. Seph: Thanks. It always gets me into the mood. Aeris: hey guys! I got an idea! Vincent: An idea?! Aeris? Are you feeling okay? Tifa and Larien: *Laugh* (Shinra enters. Yuffie throws herself on top of Reno) Yuffie: RRREENNOO!!!!!!!!! Aeris: Shut it. How about we play a game? Seph: Am I allowed to kill anyone? Cloud, Aeris, Yuffie, and Dart: NO! Seph: Then I don't want to play it. Lúthien: Me either. Albert: Hey! We gotta do something! Nessa: Since I'm the author, I say we sit down with a 2-liter of Mountain Dew, a fat bag of Fritos, and play video games all night long! Reno: Can I have a beer? Tseng: No. Elena: Tseng's right.you had a whole bunch last night. Reno: So?! Elena: *annoyed* Rude, tell Reno he's stupid! Rude: . Elena: Fine. Reno you're stupid! Seph: I wanna go hunting! Larien: Fine go hunting, but give Cloud and Dart three minutes ahead to run. Seph: YAY! Cloud and Dart: Nessa! Do something! You're the author! Nessa: *blinks as she concentrates on Vincent's limit break on the TV screen* Seph: 1.2.3. Dart and Cloud: *running* AIE!!! Lúthien: Can I come too? Seph: Sure, but let's add in Yuffie. Yuffie: no! I'm busy! I have materia to stea- I mean, a book I have to read. Lúthien: * thinking* okay.who else? Seph: Aeris.I'm sure we can find Palmer, or Heidigger, or Hojo somewhere. Lúthien: Aeris will be fine. Aeris: You can't do that! Lúthien: why not? Aeris: I'm an Ancient! Wolfe: That's right! You are ancient! Aeris: Nessa! You're the author! Nessa: * ignores Aeris, eyes glued to the TV screen, munching on chips, and chugging Mountain Dew* Aeris: *running after Cloud and Dart* AIE!!!!!!!! Seph: 120.121.122. Lúthien: 299.300! READY OR NOT HERE WE COME! (Seph and Lúthien leave, loaded with weapons. Everyone soon hears shrieks) Seph: *coming in* that was fun Tifa: * leaves and brings in Cloud, dart, and Aeris's mangled bodies* Vincent: ouch Shana: * casts spell and revives then to full heath* Seph: Now we can do it again! Lloyd: * Comes in and plopped down with Nessa* Aeris: Why did you have to be late? You could've saved us from Lúthien and Sephiroth's wrath since you are the co-author! Lloyd: * gives hi-fives to Lúthien and Seph* Woo-hoo! Twice in one week! Sorry Aeris! I was putting the finishing touches on next week's episode! Cloud: I'll fight you again Sephiroth, if I can have my sword, and do it outside Seph: Sure! (Everyone but Nessa heads outside) Seph: * pulls out Masamune* Let's go! Cloud* pulls out Cait Sith out* huh?! Cait: meow! Cloud: What the?! (They hear malicious giggling coming from inside) Cloud: Lloyd? Lloyd: Fine Cloud: * pulls out new sword* Lets go! Seph: *slashes sword* Cloud: * tries to block sword, but his bounces off* Seph: * laugh* Cloud: HEY! I have a rubber sword! Lloyd: You said a sword, but now which kind. (They all go inside) Nessa: * still glued to video game* GO, GO, GO!!!!! Larien: Almost done Nessa? Nessa: Yes. Vincent just finished Seph off, sorry Seph, I won! Seph: As long as it wasn't Cloud. Video Game: Beep! High score! Vincent level 90, Red XIII level 90, Cloud, level 55. Cloud: How is that possible? Nessa: Game Shark. Seph: *Laughs* Tifa: So. since we've seen Dart and Cloud un-mercifully get beat up, what should we do now? Vincent: Um.watch it again? Seph: Then I would have to sharpen my sword again, because it got worn down on Cloud's blunt head! Cloud: Very funny Albert: Um. where's Yuffie? (As if on cue, Yuffie walks in with bulging pockets, and an armload of Materia. Blushing, she runs through to her room, locking the door) Albert: okay.that answers my question. Aeris: Seph, you are soooo mean! Seph: Gosh, I kill someone, and they hate me! Aeris: *rolls her eyes* Larien: Hey ya'll we're almost out of time! Lúthien: Augh! Lloyd: Don't worry! We have next Episode! But we still have several more pages! Lúthien: * pointing to Cloud, Dart, Aeris, and Yuffie* why do I have to share my time with those losers! Cloud: * stops picking his nose* who are you calling a loser? Lúthien: YOU! (Cloud and Lúthien fight on the floor. Seph soon jumps in. Every once in a while, you see a blonde spike pop out. Soon, the fight is over) Cloud: Now I have to go Mousse my hair again! (Cloud leaves) Aeris: your hair looks the same! Cloud: *yelling from bathroom* anybody got any mousse? Dart: *shrugging* I got gel. Cloud: SOLD! (Dart hands Cloud a full Economy Sized hair gel container. In a few seconds, Cloud hands it back, empty. Cloud's hair glistens in the light, like it's made of glass. It's so covered in gooey gel, you can barely tell it's blonde.) Cloud: thank-you Dart: .. Vincent: * laughs* Lloyd: We have 3 more pages to fill. Nessa: * Bouncing off the walls from too much caffeine* I'm bored again, I'm out of Mountain dew, anybody got more? I want a coffee, a nice cup of coffee, maybe another one, that's nice, I like coffee, and a third glass is nice too. Larien: *sitting Nessa down* No more caffeine for you. Nessa: *hands jerking, feet tapping* I like caffeine! Lloyd: We know Seph: So. What should we do now? Lloyd: Only three more pages! Aeris: *annoyed* you said that last time Lloyd: I was wrong Vincent: Well.we could down and watch CIA. Tifa: Okay! (They sit down in front of the big screen TV and watch a show for a few minutes) Tifa: EW. Vincent: Okay.that's enough for me Larien: What was it about? Vincent: Boxers, or Briefs? Larien: Oh. Nessa: We could answer Fan Mail. All: okay! (Tifa pulls a letter out of a bag. It's for Dart) Dart: *clears thought* Dearest Dart, (he scans through letter) Hey! I don't like this person! Aeris: Who wrote it? Is it mean? Dart: Yes. It's from.Sephiroth! Seph: What? Dart: You wrote this note? Seph: Um.yes. *grins* Dart: that's mean! I'm gonna.(looks at Sephy's long sword) never mind. Seph: Muahahahahahahaha! Pansy. Dart: AM NOT! Lloyd: Are too.Two pages! Elena: Are we going to do the quote of the day? Nessa: Why did I even agree to have the Turks in here?! Reno: That was Spiked Mountain Dew. That's why you agreed. Nessa: That's why it tasted so gross. (Within a few seconds, Lloyd's got Reno is in a headlock, and is hoping his face will turn as red as his hair.) Elena: Today's quote is "Don't count your Chocobos before they're hatched!" Reno: *gasping *: What-kinda-lame-quote-is-that?! Rufus: *sigh* Tseng: Um.Lloyd.I don't think he can breathe. (Lloyd reluctantly lets go of Reno, who starts to breathe again) Reno: What was that for? Lloyd: For getting Nessa drunk enough to agree. Nessa: Yeah! Even though I'm old enough, it's still GROSS! Rude: . Rufus: Well. Albert: Our ten pages are almost up. Vincent: We could all say good-bye! Tifa: Buh-bye! Reno: Siniara suckers! Nessa: *kicks Reno* See ya'll soon! Lloyd: YEAH! See you all next week! (Everyone but the Turks and Seph leave) Elena: okay. RENO THIS IS ALL YOUR FALUT! Reno: What did I do?! Seph: *swings Masamune wildly around* the fault belongs to all of you! (Everyone but Seph screams and runs away) Seph: WAIT! I need your souls to become 'one with the planet'! (Seph shrugged, turns on TV, picks up a bag of popcorn, a 2-liter of Mountain Dew, and finished Nessa's game)  
The End! 


	3. Episode 5: Yuffie: the Turk!

Episode 5  
  
Cast: Nessa Lissesul Larien Elendil Lúthien Sîrfalas Lloyd Wolfe Albert Shana Sephiroth Vincent Tifa Yuffie Cloud Aeris Dart & Shinra  
  
Nessa: First thing is, we find her a suit. Tseng: a good Turk suit. Elena: I have one, it's extra, from last year. (They have Yuffie wear the old suit, and they give her a gun) Yuffie: No more boomerang? Tifa: nope. (Yuffie is soon Turk material.) Nessa: We just ran out of Mountain Dew. Turks, your first quest is to find some, and don't come back until you do.  
  
Turks: Fine. Cloud: And Aeris and I will go also! Nessa: Even better. (The Turks and Aeris& Cloud disappear, and then re-appear at the newest Super Wal-mart. Hojo joins then there)  
  
Reno: *to any stock-boy around* HEY YOU! WE NEED HELP! Aeris: SHHH!! Yuffie: HELLO?! ANYBODY?! Scarlet: Whadaya want? All: Scarlet?! Scarlet: Where's that cute Dart kid? All: HUH?! Scarlet: Tall, brown hair, light brown eyes. Yuffie: That isn't Dart! That's Al- Tseng: *putting hand over Yuffie's mouth* he didn't come. Scarlet: *sigh* He was cute. Rude: *clears throat* Do you have any Mountain Dew? Scarlet: *annoyed* Aisle 19, on your left. (They walk down aisle 9, and look on their right.) Cloud: HEY! This is the healthy cereal aisle! Aeris: Oh goody! Cloud: What kind of rip-off store is this? Aeris: CLOUD! Guys, she said aisle 19, not 9 Yuffie: How can you guys stand these suits? Elena: I dunno.  
Tseng: Well, if you don't wear short-shorts and tank tops all the  
time, they are pretty comfortable..  
  
Cloud: OH! 19!  
Aeris: Yea!  
(They walk down to aisle 19, and look on the right side)  
Cloud: What kind of rip-off store is this?  
Aeris: Um.Cloud? She said the Left side.  
Cloud: Oh.  
(They look on the correct side)  
Reno: Wow. It's in Alphabetical order.  
Elena: *from the beginning* Coke-a-cola, Diet rite, Diet Pepsi with a  
lemon twist, Dr. Pepper, Mello Yello..  
  
Tseng: *from the end* Sprite, Sierra Mist, Root Beer, Diet Root beer,  
Diet Caffeine-free root beer.  
  
(They both stop, because there is a blank spot, right where Mountain  
Dew should be.)  
  
Cloud: What kind of rip-off store is this?! Aeris: CLOUD! Cloud: What?! It is! Reno: Well.we can't go home until we get it, so. Yuffie: Let's make our own! Hojo: Mwahahaha! I know the perfect ingredients! *whips out recipe card* Aeris: I dunno. Cloud: Let's do it! (They grab an empty Diet-caffeine-free Mountain Dew bottle. They use a black marker to cross out the Diet and Caffeine)  
  
Rufus: Grab anything that we can use to make it (They split up and go looking) Cloud: Let's see.Lemons, Kool Aid mix, pesticide. Aeris: Sugar. Reno: That one kind of Beer. Elena: RENO! Reno: it's a Mountain Dew color. Rufus: Fine. We'll use that beer, and Aeris's sugar. (Cloud puts the lemon and Kool Aid mix back) Cloud: What about my pesticide? All: NO! (They pay for their things, and got outside to the parking lot) Reno: What a waste of ten bucks. (They open the bottle, and pour the light green liquid into the Mountain dew bottle. Yuffie adds generous amounts of sugar, and they shake the bottle up to mix it. They need a few more inches in order for it to be full. Hojo grins, and pulls a large container out of his trench coat. The liquid is light green, and it's glowing. Hojo dumps it in, and now the whole bottle glows)  
  
Aeris: Think they'll notice?  
  
Hojo: it's perfectly safe.  
  
Cloud: Does it include Jenova cells?  
  
Hojo: Well.  
  
Elena: is the grass green?  
  
Cloud: Besides.they are authors, and they can just wish themselves well Yuffie: plus, I nicked the cashier's wallet. Aeris: Yuffie! Reno: hey! He has three twenties in here! Cloud: Oh man! Look at his driver's license! Rufus: that wasn't nice. Reno: HEY! He has five credit cards! Yuffie: and a library card. Rufus: And pictures of his kids. Yuffie: *points to one picture* WOW! That kid is fat! Aeris: You people are so mean! Elena: Yup. You're- Hey! He has a fifty! Rude: . Yuffie: a ton of ticket stubs. Tseng: bus tokens. Reno: and a gift certificate to Cheese Haven. Aeris: I LOVE cheese haven!!!!!! Rufus: Everybody to Cheese Haven! (They all got to a large barn-like place, bearing the name 'Cheese Haven') Reno: he has $100 worth of cheese from here. What a loser. (Aeris goes speeding off, and comes back with an assortment of cheese) Aeris: Blue cheese, American, Swiss, Sharp cheddar, mild cheddar, semi- mild-but-not-quite cheddar.  
  
Cloud: Yum! (They fill up a cart full of different wrapped cheeses. Reno id sampling cheese from a lady)  
  
Reno: I've gone there three times already! Elena: You are truly a Turk, Yuffie. Yuffie: Not to mention I got all of his materia. (They pay for all of the cheese. They spend all 100 dollars) Reno: Let's auction off his library card and license on ebay. Yuffie: HEY! Let's keep everything, but wait until he offers a reward for whoever finds it.  
  
Elena: Yea! Reno: But can I take the fifty? Tseng: fine Reno. Take the fifty. (They go back to the headquarters) Nessa: Why do you have all that cheese? Reno: *tries to sound convincing* you know.around. Lloyd: What 'bout the Mountain Dew? (Hojo hands him the glowing bottle) Nessa: Why is it glowing? Rufus: Um.new brand? Larien: Let's have some Cheese and Mountain Dew Turks: We'll have water. (They all sit down to eat cheese. Nessa grins as she serves the drinks) Reno: good cheese.Aeris. (They all take sips of the drinks. The Turks, Cloud and Aeris turn into Chocobos. Hojo laughs)  
  
Nessa: *laughs*  
  
Reno: I though we had water.  
  
Larien: No.you had 'Mountain Dew'  
  
Aeris: Let's just go to a different store next time  
  
(The chocobos/Turks 'Wark' loudly)  
  
Hojo: Jenova-Mountain Dew!  
  
Lúthien: Even worse than Jenova-donuts.  
  
Seph: *laugh*  
  
Nessa: We're gonna have a guest star next time! My kid-sister, Peace! Larien: She's fourteen, right? Nessa: right. Reno: She's not very important, but we'll have better stars later. Nessa: *whacks Reno* She is too important! Well, maybe not but- Larien: maybe later we'll have Legolas, or Will Turner as a guest star. (A girl with long white hair and silver eyes pops in out of nowhere. Nessa groans)  
  
Peace: *pops onto couch* or Johnny Depp! Nessa: you're not supposed to be here until later! Peace: or Elijah Wood! Or Viggo Mortensen! Or Sean Bean! Lúthien: AUGH!!!!!! Nessa: NO! Peace: Haha! Sean.bean. When you write it, it rhymes! Haha! Lloyd: *open's door for Peace* Out. here. Reno: *hic* Hey! Let her stay! Peace: Ew! He's scary! I'm outta here! Nessa, you're crazy! (Peace starts to leave, but notices Cloud) Peace: HI!!!!!! Wait. (She pulls out a small wand, and changes Cloud back) Peace: there you go.Cloud. Nessa: Hey Peace.want some Mountain Dew? Peace: Why is it glowing? Rufus: Wark! (Peace restores everyone) Rufus: New brand? Peace: okay! (Rufus gives her a cup. She turns into a purple chocobo) Lúthien: How are you going to explain that to your mum? Peace: *runs around in circles* WARK!!!!!! Nessa: you're right. (Nessa changes her back) Peace: I'm never drinking Mountain Dew again! Seph: *materializes on couch, eating popcorn* who's the kid? Peace: heyyy. Nessa: My kid sister. Seph: Ah. Peace: *points to Sephy's sword* what's that? Seph: My Masamune. Peace: What in the heck is that? Seph: A long sword. Peace: Can I play with it? Seph: No. Peace: Dangit. Nessa: Don't bug him Peace. He has a criminal record. Peace: I'm telling! Nessa: Don't you dare! Peace: *hollering* MOM! NESSA'S PLAYING WITH A CRIMINAL!!!!!! Nessa: Shut up, or you can't come back. Peace: *to Seph* can I have some popcorn? Seph: mine. Peace: Cloud, how do you get that spike to stand up?!?! Lloyd: inquiries thing, isn't she? Peace: What's inquiry? Nessa: someone who asks a lot of questions. Peace: I'm glad I'm not like that! 


	4. Episode 6: My Fave Peace Visits!

Episode 6  
  
Cast: Nessa Lissesul Larien Elendil Lúthien Sîrfalas Lloyd Wolfe Albert Shana Sephiroth Vincent Tifa Yuffie Cloud Aeris Dart & Shinra  
  
Nessa: We have a special guest with us today.  
  
(A small girl appears on a cushion on the floor) Peace: Hi! I'm Peace! Nessa's little sister! Nessa: *sigh* we couldn't find anyone else. Lúthien: Hey look! ¿? A paperclip! Larien: Augh! Peace: I brought sparklers! Nessa: wee. (Vincent hands Peace a cigarette lighter) Vincent: Knock yourself out. (Peace lights a bright red sparkler, and goes tearing around the room with it) Aeris: Isn't she cute? (Peace runs by Aeris, and accidentally lights her long braid on fire) Aeris: I take back what I said. AUGH!!!!!!!!!!! (Aeris whips her braid around, and hits Cloud, lighting his hair on fire) Cloud: NO!!!!! MY MOUSSE!! (Cloud stumbles back into Reno, who gets his ponytail on fire. Reno throws his drink over his shoulder, and puts his hair out.)  
  
Lúthien: Here Aeris! Here's a bucket of water. (Lúthien dumps the bucket on her hair, which flames up even more) Larien: Um.Luth? That's not water, that's gasoline. Lúthien: *watching Aeris tear around the room* I know. (Aeris and Cloud's hair is on fire, until Nessa puts it out) (Lloyd takes sparklers away from Peace) Peace: Heyyy. Nessa: You can't have any more flammable things Peace: Darn. Albert: Um.maybe we should go to the beach or something with Peace Nessa: I don't know. Peace: BEACH, BEACH, BEACH, BEACH, BEACH! Lloyd: Fine (They teleport to the nearest beach) Tifa: Interesting. Peace: WOW! (They all find a place to sit, and have a picnic. They meet Hojo, Scarlet, and Heidigger. )  
  
Peace: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! Scarlet: I'm Scarlet, He's Hojo, and he's Heidigger. Peace: hi! Nessa: What are you guys doing here? Hojo: Having a day off! Reno: Lookit! Elena: what?! Reno: a pelican-thingy! Tseng: Um.Reno.that's a sea turtle. Reno: Oh. Peace: TURTLE!!!!!! (They move a bit away from Hojo, and meet Rebecca Lockhart, and Davoren) Tifa: Hi Rebecca! Rebecca: Hi Tifa! How have you been? Davoren: Hi Vince. Vincent: Hey, Davoren. Lloyd: Hey! He looks like me! Nessa: Whoops, um yeah. Lloyd, this is the guy I designed you to look like. (Lloyd and Davoren look at each other) Lloyd: Fine with me. Nessa: Do don't mind having a look alike, do you Davoren? Davoren: Don't mind at all. Tifa: So.how have you guys been doing? Rebecca: We've been great! Davoren: Yes. Vince: That's good. (Peace is hiding something in her lap) Thing: Meow! Peace: Excuse me. Nessa: Did you bring Tsuki with you? Peace: Nope Thing: Purr. Peace: *clears throat* um. there must be something wrong with my uh. throat.  
  
Nessa: You brought Tsuki didn't you? Peace: Yea. (Lloyd teleports Tsuki back where he came from) Peace: Aw. Nessa: I told you not to bring him! Peace: But.But.But. Nessa: No. Peace: Darn. Aeris: Tsuki's cyooote! Peace: *whimper* Davoren is scary! Davoren: *grin* Nessa: No he isn't. Seph is the scariest one here. Seph: *grins* Lúthien: What about Scarlet and Hojo? Nessa: Okay.Scarlet is the scariest, but Seph is evilest. Lúthien: what about me? Nessa: You're evil too. (They hear a weird buzzing noise and look up. A person is flying an airplane.) Lúthien: ASHELY'S AIRPLANE!!!!!!!!! Nessa and Larien: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ashley: Mwahahaha! I finally got one! I'm unstop- (Plane explodes in midair, and a tiny person floats down with a parachute in the distance)  
  
Nessa: Did even finish her sentence.  
  
Lúthien: HA! TAKE THAT! Larien: I'm never flying again! Nessa: Neither am I. Peace: Who's Ashley? Larien: You don't wanna know. Lloyd: Oh.that's the Ashley you were talking about Nessa. Nessa: Unfortunately. Albert: Ah. Tifa: I don't like her. Vincent: Can I shoot her plane down next time? Lúthien: sure (An airplane flies by, and Vincent shoots it. They hear Cid cursing as his ship explodes, and he falls from the ship. A parachute opens.)  
  
Vincent: Whoops. Wrong plane. Tifa: oh well. Lúthien: HA! Seph: He'll build another plane. Aeris: That wasn't very nice Vincent. Dart: Oh come off it! Shana: Dart. Cloud: Cid never was very nice anyhow. He cursed too much. Peace: Lookit me! (Peace waves her little wand, and is turned into a blue Blumaroo) Peace: That wasn't supposed to happen. Nessa: If I were a neopet, I'd be a Lupe! Lúthien: Here, here! Nessa: Or a Gelert, or a Shoyru, or a Draik, or a Kougra. Larien: Perhaps an Eyrie. Peace: I'M A BLUMAROO!!!!! Nessa: Better than a Moehog! Peace: But I like Moehogs! Lúthien: EW! Peace: I want a faerie Moehog! Lúthien: Gross! Peace: And a Jubjub and a wocky and a blumaroo and a baby blumaroo and a Chia and a Mynci and a . Nessa: ENOUGH!!! Peace: okay okay. (Peace is jumping around on her tail and screaming at the top of her lungs) Peace: Boing! Boing! Bounce! Bounce! Lúthien: I'm glad she not my sister. (Nessa grabs Peace by her mouth and nose. Peace looks up at her) Nessa: *softly, and angrily* stop acting stupid. You want to stay a blumaroo, right?  
  
(Peace attempts a nod) Nessa: Then stop yelling, and acting like a freak! Peace: okay! (Nessa rolls her eyes) Larien: Do you want me to change her back? Nessa: No.she'd turn into a Moehog. Hey Vince! Vincent: What?  
  
Nessa: Turn into Chaos, Death Gigas, Hellmasker, or Galian, to scare Peace a bit.  
  
Vincent: It'll be my pleasure. (Vincent turns into the monsters Galian Beast) Galian: Mwahahaha! Hello.Peace. Peace: AUGH!!!!!!!!! Nessa! Monster! Galian: What monster? I am no monster. Peace: YEA YOU ARE! Galian: I am you *eyes flame red* Friend. Peace: *shaking hard* Nessa: Don't worry Peace. I'll destroy the monster. if you promise to listen from now on.  
  
Peace: Okay! Hurry! I promise! (Nessa winks at Vincent, and pretends to kill him. Galian leaves, and soon Vincent comes back)  
  
Vincent: phew! I though I'd never get done buying a new gun! Peace: Your gun looks the same. Vincent: This is a newer model. Peace: Too bad you weren't here earlier; you could've killed that monster.  
  
Vincent: *acting surprised* A monster?! Peace: yeah! It was scary and purple. Like Barney. Seph: *Laugh* Wolfe: *smirking* Yeah Vincent. It was scary. (Elmo from Sesame Street pops in) Elmo: Elmo knows where you live! Vincent: Augh! *Shoots Elmo* Lúthien: That was scary. Nessa: At least it wasn't Barney. (Larien turns Peace into a person again) Hojo: Do you want a donut, little girl? Peace: Sure! (Peace eats donut. She starts glowing, and levitates, then falls to floor) Davoren: HOJO! Peace: Where am I? Nessa: HOJO! She has a monkey tail! Hojo: So? Peace: *hangs from chandelier* Rufus: She shouldn't have eaten that. Rude: Nope. Rebecca: poor girl. Nessa: *sarcastically* Yea, right... (Davoren and Rebecca leave) Elena: That was weird. Reno: Yup. Tifa: Well, we'll see y'all soon! Seph: Bye! Cloud: What happened? Nessa: This is the end! C-ya later! 


End file.
